Bibarel
|} Bibarel (Japanese: ビーダル Beadaru) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 15. Biology Bibarel is a bulky, bipedal Pokémon similar to a beaver. Brown fur covers most of this Pokémon with a tan circle on its chest. Its face is covered by a tan mask with a rounded extension over each eye; the male will have an additional extension to the side of each eye. While its forepaws are small and slightly webbed, its hind paws are larger and more rounded. Both sets of paws are black with three toes, but the hind paws have circular, tan paw pads. Bibarel's large, flat tail is black with a tan, wavy marking near the tip. Rounded tufts of fur line each side of its face. Its short, dark brown snout has a small red nose and protruding upper incisors. These teeth are used for chewing trees. This Pokémon is known to be an industrious worker that dams rivers by building its nest. However, a river dammed by Bibarel will never overflow. It is slow moving and awkward out of water, but a swift swimmer. In the anime Major appearances Bibarel appeared in Bibarel Gnaws Best!, under the command of Isis. It refused to help build a bridge because it knew it was structurally unstable. Paul's brother, Reggie, owns a Bibarel which appeared in Lost Leader Strategy!. Minor appearances Bibarel made its anime debut in brief cameos in Following A Maiden's Voyage!, appearing in the wild. A Bibarel made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . Multiple Bibarel appeared in a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Bibarel has made cameo appearances in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, A PokéVision of Things to Come!, A Battle by Any Other Name!, and The Cave of Trials!. A 's Bibarel appeared in An Oasis of Hope!. A Trainer's Bibarel appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A Trainer's Bibarel appeared in Unlocking Some Respect!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Bibarel appeared alongside a nameless at the Seven Stars Restaurant, along with a and his . The quartet battled 's , Tru, and 's , Chimler in a Tag Battle. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |(Any Gen III game)}} Routes , , , and , Lake Valor, Sendoff Spring, Great Marsh, Lake Acuity}} , , and , Lake Valor, Valor Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Great Marsh, Sendoff Spring}} }} }} |} |} (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} (Yellow Flowers), Friend Safari (Water)}} |} |} In side games |area=Cargo Ship, Vien Forest, Ranger Union, Union Road}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Meadow Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Daybreak Ruins}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Aurora, Fontaine}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 469}} |area=Gold Plateau: Purifying Pond (All Areas), Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Water Gun|Water|Special|40|100|25||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- . Their favorite Attractions are and . }} |- when its Attack is 39 or higher |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=400 |name2=Bibarel |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Bibarel. Origin Bibarel is based on a . Name origin Bibarel may be a combination of ''beaver or Biber (German for beaver) and barrel. It may also refer to bib (which is similar to the pattern on Bibarel's front) or a transliteration of ビーバー biibaa (beaver). Beadaru is a combination of beaver and 樽 taru (barrel). In other languages and |fr=Castorno|frmeaning=From and |es=Bibarel|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Bibarel|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=비버통 Bibeotong|komeaning=From beaver and |zh_cmn=大尾狸 Dà Wěi Lí|zh_cmnmeaning=大尾 means big tail. 狸 is derived from . |ru=Бибэрел Biberel|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Bidifas fr:Castorno it:Bibarel ja:ビーダル pl:Bibarel zh:大尾狸